Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by BuffyAnn23
Summary: The Doctor and Rose's first Christmas in Pete's World.


Rose released a contented sigh as she stepped through the door, the welcoming warmth from the central heating enveloping her in greeting and chasing away the bitter chill of the outside elements.

After being called into Torchwood to finalize some paperwork on their most recent case, she and The Doctor had agreed to part for the rest of the afternoon to do some last minute Christmas shopping. It was their first Christmas together since they had been reunited and she had wanted it to be special. Unfortunately, with it being Christmas Eve the traffic and crowds had been a nightmare and her errands ended up taking much longer than she expected.

Setting down her shopping bags, Rose shrugged off her jacket and removed her scarf hanging them both on the rack beside the door and then tossed her keys into the bowl on the table in the hallway.

"Doctor, you home?"

As she made her way towards the living room, she found herself marveling for the umpteenth time at the fact that they were living in a house and a proper house at that, with doors and carpeting. As soon as the dimension canon had been up and running she had immediately sold her flat, thinking she wouldn't need it anymore, so when they first returned to Pete's world their only available option was to stay with her parents. Although The Doctor was quite fond of both Jackie and Pete and absolutely adored Tony, a week was about as long as he could handle before dragging her out to look for a place of their own. A flat of course was out of the question because they needed a proper place to raise their baby TARDIS so when he suggested they look for a house without any of his former reservations, even though she had always been honest with him that she never needed any of the normal domesticities of life, she was secretly elated at the prospect of actually settling down together.

The living room was like an icebox when she walked in and her arms automatically came up to wrap around herself as she shivered. Glancing to her right, she found the culprit. The backdoor had been propped open, giving way to the chilly winter air.

"Doctor?" she called again.

Stepping out onto the back porch, she gasped in awe. It had been snowing all day, turning the garden into a veritable winter wonderland. The concrete pathway had been cleared and strands of fairy lights stretched from the porch to the gazebo were draped overhead to light the way, the snow on the ground shimmering like diamonds beneath their soft glow.

After making her way down the path, she carefully climbed the steps of the gazebo which was adorned with even more fairy lights and boughs of garland. There was a small table set up on the opposite side with a bucket of champagne on top as well as two champagne glasses and a small cd player from which Kenny G's "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" was playing softly.

"I never stopped hoping you know."

Rose spun around to see The Doctor standing in the archway, hands tucked into the pockets of his blue pinstriped trousers in a casual stance.

"All that time we were apart. Even though I searched for months to no avail, even though I knew that it would be impossible to do without collapsing every universe… I never stopped hoping I would find you again." He pulled his hands from his pockets as he made his way towards her. "And I promised myself that when that happened I would stop holding back. I would tell you and show you every single day exactly what you meant to me." Stopping in front of her, he took her hands in his. "Losing you nearly broke me Rose. Martha and Donna…they helped…a lot, but nothing could completely fill the gaping hole you left when I lost you. And now that you're here with me, I'm not going to waste one more single moment. I'm not running anymore Rose. Not unless it's with your hand in mine."

Releasing one of her hands, he slipped his own into his pocket and pulled out a small TARDIS blue velvet box and began to sink down on one knee.

Rose's breath caught in her throat and her free hand flew to her mouth, stifling a gasp as he released the catch and the lid opened to reveal a modest yellow diamond set upon a band of Rose gold.

"You are the love of my lives and there is no greater adventure, nothing in the universe that I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Rose Tyler," he breathed, drawing out her name. "Will you marry me?"

Rose nodded emphatically, tears streaming down her face before finally finding her voice. "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!"

With a grin that could light up most of London, he slid the ring onto her finger and leapt to his feet, pulling her into his arms and crushing his lips to hers.

Once the need for oxygen became apparent, they broke the kiss and pulled back to stare into one another's eyes, their heavy breaths visible in the chilly night air.

The Doctor leaned in, nuzzling her nose with his own. "I love you." he said relishing in how freeing it was to finally be able to say it out loud as often as he liked.

Rose smiled a tongue touched grin. "I love you too."

Returning her smile The Doctor kissed her again before drawing her to him and wrapping his arms tightly around her as they began to sway to the music.

"Merry Christmas Rose." he murmured against her hair.

Tightening her hold around his waste and pressing her head against his chest, Rose hummed contentedly at the sound of his solitary heart beating a gentle rhythm beneath her ear.

"Merry Christmas Doctor."

...And Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas Now


End file.
